


[Podfic of] A million things you can't have will fit into the palm of your hand. But she is not one of them.

by the24thkey



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: It was hard enough rink side, to detangle himself from her; all red sequins and flush with a scarlet-winner’s blush. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands along her new-moon waistline, crash his teeth upon the shores of her thighs and whisper all the red-blooded chants of a victor into her skin. Poetry en-masse, on the swell of her ass… Something like that, yeah.





	[Podfic of] A million things you can't have will fit into the palm of your hand. But she is not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A million things you can't have will fit into the palm of your hand. But she is not one of them.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769236) by [Nats_North_by_North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nats_North_by_North/pseuds/Nats_North_by_North). 



****

**Length:**  13:11

 

**Download:[mp3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/amillionthings.mp3) [podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0464.zip)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

 **Music:**  El Tango de Roxanne, because sometimes you just have to go with the obvious choice

 

For my darling idella, who deserves the world. <3

 

Who thought this would be the first Figure Skating pairing I'd record, huh? ;D I am absolutely in love with the prose of this story, but very much did not consider what a challenge it would be to fit the title on a cover. I tried my best!

 

With thanks to the author for giving me permission, to fishpatrol for the beta, to the mods for running this wonderful exchange every year, and to knight_tracer for compiling the podbook.


End file.
